The present invention is directed to the field of automated dispensing systems, more particularly to the transport of objects such as pharmacy bottles/vials through an automated dispensing system. The present invention relates to an automated method and system for a conveyor holding system for holding vials of a multi-vial order in a holding pattern until all vials of the order have been filled by an automatic pill counter. The system uses RFID information to diverter vials of the conveyor into the conveyor holding loop if all vials of the multi-vial order have not been filled. The system is adapted to divert the vials of the multi-vial order out of the holding loop when all vials of the multi-vial order have been filled.
Many health benefit plan providers and retail pharmacies offer their clients the option of obtaining prescription drugs by mail. Mail order pharmacies ship prescription drugs to a client's home so the client is not required to visit a pharmacy to fill a prescription in person. For clients with chronic conditions or other health conditions that require maintenance drugs, a mail order prescription program is an attractive benefit because it is more convenient for the clients and typically less expensive than obtaining prescription drugs at a neighborhood pharmacy. Clients have the option of purchasing many widely-prescribed maintenance drugs, for example, in a 60-day or even a 90-day supply at a lower cost than a 30-day supply.
Most mail order pharmacies use automated systems and dispensing lines to process and ship a high volume of prescriptions on a daily basis. Each prescription medication is typically dispensed into a vial or other container labeled with data from an electronic order that identifies the patient, drug (e.g., by NDC), dosage, and quantity. Each medication is dispensed in its own vial and in many instances, multiple vials are combined into a single package and shipped to a single address for a client with one or more chronic conditions requiring multiple medications. The automated dispensing system, therefore, must be intelligent and capable of determining which vials should be combined into a single package. The system must also be capable of routing the vials through the system to their appropriate destinations. Sensors deployed at many locations along the system detect the prescription information on the bottles along with RFID tag information to intelligently route and divert the vials to the appropriate conveyor or destination. If the vial is to be combined with other vials (multi-vial order), the vials are sorted and grouped together, preferably towards the end of the dispensing line. The vials are ultimately routed to the final location for packaging and mailing to the consumer.
Automated dispensing lines typically comprise multiple sorting stations and therefore, require functionality to route and divert vials to the appropriate station. The process of routing and diverting vials for sorting and consolidation as well as other reasons can increase vial travel and processing time.
Depending upon how the technology is implemented and deployed within a mail order pharmacy, a substantial number of steps in the fulfillment process may be automated and the need for human intervention minimized. Transporting bottles through the automated dispensing lines in an efficient, timely, accurate, and consistent manner is crucial for filling the high volume of mail order prescriptions.
One technique for processing multi-prescription orders is to group the vials for the order and process them together so that all vials arrive for packaging and shipping as a group. Although “group processing” of vials is a logical approach to processing and packaging vials destined for a single address, it is not an efficient approach. Implementation of “group processing” on an automated dispensing line may require development of sophisticated algorithms for determining a reasonable or adequate route for the vials to travel as well as holding or reordering of other orders to permit the vials for a multi-prescription order to travel on the line as a group. The requirement for holding and reordering of orders increases vial processing time. In addition, processing of the vials in a group may require longer overall travel times for the vials as the vials are routed as a group and required to make unnecessary stops at stations other than the one station that has the appropriate medication for the vial.
A more efficient approach to processing of multi-prescription orders involves processing each vial of medication separately and then sorting and consolidating or regrouping them for packaging and shipping to a single address. Single vial processing is typically more efficient than group vial processing and reduces the overall travel and processing time for each vial. Single vial processing, however, requires the development of methods for tracking the vials during processing and eventually, sorting and consolidating them for packaging and shipping. The sorting/consolidation process typically involves diverting vials of a multi-prescription order to a sorting station where vials are held until all of the vials for an order have arrived. The vials are grouped at the station and then released for packaging.
Processing times for vials on an automated dispensing line are impacted by various routing and diverting techniques that are employed to facilitate single vial processing as well as multi-prescription order processing. There is a need for an improved pharmaceutical vial processing system and method that reduces processing delays attributable to routing and diverting techniques.
Within a typical pharmacy production facility, there are automatic processes for the counting and sorting of pill tablets. For example, orders for vials of particular pills are processed automatically through an integrated system of pill counters and conveyors for transporting the vials to the appropriate outbound conveyor location (e.g., or a sorter location). Typically, these facilities are configured with multiple outbound conveyor lanes to allow for higher vial production volumes.
However, with this type of arrangement, multiple vials assigned to one specific order might be distributed to different take away or outbound conveyors which presents problems with the desired goal of getting all of the vials to reach the same downstream order sorter location. When a vial assigned to an order does not reach the designated order sorter location at approximately the same time as the other vials in the same order, the release of that order will be delayed, slowing order throughput and diminishing overall productivity of the system.
The automated pharmacy system of the present invention uses a presorter vial holding station at predetermined locations in the pharmacy line to hold vials (e.g., in a conveyor holding loop) until they can be released so that all vials in an order can reach an end downstream destination (e.g., sorter location) at approximately the same time. For example, in the present system, a presorter vial conveyor holding system is placed after the automatic pill/tablet counters (ATC) for diverting vials in a holding loop until other vials in the order are processed or filled by the ATCs. The use of the presorter holding loop ensures that vials of the same order reach the downstream sorter location at approximately the same time.